Welcome To Altera
by Ayaney
Summary: Altera. The place where, no matter where you go, 'he' will watch you. For almost hundreds of years now, people have been forced to live under his rules. If you don't, you die. Who would make someone live such a horrible life? I don't want that. I do NOT want to just sit down and wait until I die! I swear, even in the toughest of battles, I will save everyone from this living hell!
1. Prologue

**I am back, with another story :3. Today I was just randomly playing Elsword, when this idea just popped into my head. Also, this is quite similar to some dreams I've been having...weird o. o**

**Anyways, as always, I hope you Enjoy~**

* * *

_For years now, the people of Altera have been forced to live under the King of Nasod. Those who would refuse to follow his rules would face this consequences- this being either tortured constantly, or brutally murdered. Yet, why would man create such a thing? Why would someone create something that would kill thousands of people, just because they wouldn't follow his Law? Whoever made such a monstrosity , will be punished, no matter what. But, despite everything that this 'thing' has destroyed, there are still those who follow him. People who are willing to live under his conditions. Those people have either been driven to insanity, or are also part of the Nasod race. You'd think that this pile of junk could easily be pulled apart, but no. And yet, even though everyone knows of his strength, there are still those who are willing to fight back. Those who are willing to fight for the sake of Altera, and Altera's people. Those who will do anything to win back their is unfortunate that those who do try to defeat the King, always fall. Even if they have practiced for years, even if they have battled even the greatest of beasts, they still cannot win. Even the bravest of warriors, fell to their knees, begging for mercy. Still, they are always slaughtered, along with their loved ones. Sometimes people just give up and think the only real escape is death, and were driven to suicide. Most people eventually gave up on life and put up with living in misery. No one fought back, everyone followed that things rules...it was the perfect place._

_Then there are 'them'. The people of the Nasod race. Though, they wouldn't necessarily be called 'people'. More like 'machines' programmed to follow their King. They are the ones who are forced to do the Kings dirty work. They will always watch the humans, no matter where they were. If anyone were to meet their gaze, they would immediately run. If they were told to do something, they would do it without hesitation. That was just how things were...well...in Altera. There are those who have attempted to leave, but were only caught and butchered in front of their family. Sometimes they wouldn't even bother trying to find the family of those who tried to escape. Sometimes they would kill them in the middle of the town. Even if it were just a small child, trying to explore the world outside, that wouldn't stop 'them'. The Nasods never cared about the Humans, nor did they care for anyone or anything else. The only thing that mattered, was the protecting of the King. They were nothing but a bunch of metal stuck together. Why would they care about what they do? Why would they care about taking the lives of so many innocent people? Of course they don't, they are nothing but robots. And by now, you would think that all hope was lost. That everyone no longer cared about living anymore. But there is still that small group. That tiny group of people, who still fight on. If they still have the strength to continue on, then maybe, just maybe, they can save us from these lives we are forced to live. They will set us free._

_I hope, that one day, we will finally be able to see the outside world again._

* * *

I took out a bite of what used to be the delicious bread made just around the corner, but was now harder then concrete, sending a pain through my teeth. Their was no taste, and it was incredibly cold. All I got from eating this, was a stomach that was no longer growling, and a toothache. The tea was just about as bland as last time. All I could feel was incredibly hot water, burning my tongue. The only thing about this was that I was no longer cold, but that only lasted for a few minutes, before constantly shaking.

"Ugh, you could at least give us proper food...It's no wonder why some people would rather starve to death then out up with...this." I glanced over at the two, enormous gates, that were only ever opened when someone were to enter Altera. Never to leave. The one thing I noticed, was a girl, rushing towards the entrance as fast as she could. All I could think about, was that she would just end up as another victim of this place, even if she decided to turn back now. I wanted to tell her to run, but she would just end up being killed anyway.

"Looks like someone else will have to put up with this food...I wonder why someone would even want to come here in the first place...? Though, I doubt anyone would know about us being slaves here. No one can ever get out, so what's the point of trying to contact someone outside? And I don't think the King would just declare how he treats to all of Elrios..."

I looked at the young girl, standing at the front of the large gates surrounding this entire town, making sure no one would leave. She looked worried, as she slowly walked through, into this horrid place called Altera. it seemed like she was calling out to someone, though I couldn't tell who since she was so far away. All I could think of was one of her family members, but they probably all died long ago, so calling out to them would never work. Suddenly, the girls eyes widened, as she was greeted by one of those damn Nasod guards. She tried to take a step back before realizing that she was surrounded. Then, those robot things said the three words that I knew all to well. I didn't even have to get closer, just to hear what they are saying. Just three simple words:

"Welcome to Altera."

* * *

**And finished~ This is definitely going to take a lot of time for me to complete, ESPECIALLY since I'm lazy =w=. Did I do good though? I know I'm not the best at writing T^T**

**Well, I hope you liked it. **

**Arigatou~**


	2. Chapter 1

_~~/ Welcome! \~~_

"Hey, did you get the supplies?" The tall, weary man spoke in a brusque tone, as he stepped closer to the elven girl, and held out his wrinkled hands. It still is quite surprising that this now seemingly old and weak man, used to be one of the greatest knights in all of Ruben, who fought fearlessly in battle, and who knew all there was to physical combat and could train anyone in melee skills, even if it meant using nothing but fists to fight off some of the greatest beasts. He also was the one who guided the Elf and her friends closer to retrieving the one thing that protects the land from the evil that surrounds this peaceful place, and saves even those in the face of death. The El, which was now lost, yet still spreading it's power around. But, though it continues to save the lives of many, those who live in this hellish town would rather die.

Yes. Lowe, the one who helped those in need, an amazing and brave knight, had sunk down to this. To this, person who now has to beg on his knees, just to get another single drop of water. The Night Watcher took his hands, that were shaking due to this freezing cold weather, and placed a small, brown, paper bag in them. The man peaked inside to check if the food was fresh or not. The apples were still shining, and the loaf of bread was only slightly burnt. Still good enough to eat. "I can't thank you enough, Rena."

"Hopefully, this should be enough to last a few more days. That's if one of your 'friends' doesn't take the lot and make a run for it last time...sure he was executed for attempting to breach the gate, and we managed to get back most of the water, but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down. I know that they may seem trustworthy, but in this place, it's hard to trust anyone anymore. Though, even now you're still strong. I'm sure everything will be alright." Rena said in a calm and assuring voice. She put on, despite being fake, bright smile, hoping that he would be at ease, and wouldn't worry so much about the people he chose to trust. He replied with a small grin, though it was with sad eyes.

It was true that even the closest of family, would be willing to do anything to live and get out of this place, even if they were to kill someone, without a second thought. This only worried Lowe more. Who else is planning to take what little of water and food they have left, leaving everyone else to die? The only person that he knew would never betray him, was Rena. And yet, Rena still doesn't know whether to trust the man or not. The only reason she ever helps him, is for the reward. That reminded her... "Do you have the money?"

"Ah, yes." Lowe handed her a small sack of, at least 1,000 ED. That was enough to spend another day inside, rather then out in the cold, with no way to keep themselves warm, apart from the small fire they make with any wood that they can find. Altera isn't necessarily the place to find a lot of trees, so finding wood is a lot more difficult then what you would think. Still, if they can survive, then that doesn't matter. "Unfortunately, this is only half of what I owe you. We were caught in the middle of the raid, and were forced to retreat. I know it's not much..."

"This is fine. I'm sure the others will understand. Anyway, you should get some rest. I know you haven't been feeling the greatest these past few weeks. Ease up, old man. You don't want Ann to go absolutely nuts again." Rena said, chuckling slightly. He sighed as he remembered the day when he meant to collect more supplies from Ann, but suddenly collapsed, causing the girl to go insane. It was quite the show, watching her frantically stir up some kind of medicine to help him.

"I'll take your advice. Thanks again, Rena." And with one final wave, they parted ways.

* * *

They were shocked. All the medicine, had been left in a puddle, every last drop of it on the ground. They were just tossed away, as if they were some piece of trash. Aisha sharpened her gaze towards the one who threw them away, only getting more frustrated and confused as to why she did what he did. Amelia knew perfectly well that Elsword was wounded and that he needed rest, yet she still kicked them out of the small house that was forced to call 'home'. Well, sort of. Most the time they had to stay outside. Though, once they pay, they can stay.

Aisha still questioned why they would even want anymore ED. It's almost useless now, not that she would say it. She didn't want to lose the house completely, nor does she want to get on Amelia's bad side. Usually, they allow those who have been injured or are sick to stay for the night. But today, there was no way. Elsword fell onto Aisha's shoulder, as he clutched his right arm, causing a sharp pain through his entire body.

"What the hell?! We gave you the money, plus look at Elsword! Let us in already dammit!" Aisha snapped at her, trying to hold Elsword's weight on her. Amelia simply grinned and held out the key to the house, the one that they would hold onto whenever they were allowed the place to stay. She waved it in front of them, as she laughed at the two who were now covered in dirt and blood. They looked pathetic. "I knew Edan should have killed you when he had the chance. You're nothing but trouble!"

"Oh? But now he's dead, so I'll still be here~ Are you upset now?" The Archer stepped closer to her. "You know, Aisha...I always hated you the most." She said, giggling as she walked back inside, and slammed the door shut. All Aisha could think about, was the fact that she HAD to accept that girl into the group. That was probably one of the worst mistakes she made in her entire life. And she has made a LOT of mistakes before. Choices she made, but later regretted. Such as wanting to come to this living nightmare. That didn't matter though. She had to worry about Elsword's wound.

All they did was ask for help. All they wanted was a place to stay. Nothing else. If only those damn Nasods hadn't been on patrol, they wouldn't have been in this situation. They were meant to meet up with Rena almost half an hour ago now...She must be furious.

"Hey...maybe we should just go back..." Elsword attempted to lift himself up, but only stumbling and falling on Aisha. Immediately, Aisha pushed him off, though she was too worried to be embarrassed.

"Looks like that's our only option at the moment. C'mon, get up you."

"Yes ma'am."

Though they no longer had the medicine that could help him, Elsword still could walk, and he was thankful for that. Aisha, on the other hand, was getting more worried about him by the minute. Elsword was never the smartest person, or the most reliable...right when they started this, she had doubted that he could last here and be perfectly fine, not that she can either. Sure, she wasn't hurt as bad, but with the amount of times they've been close to death...it's amazing they still live even now. That's what worried her the most. How much times would they have to suffer like that? How much times would they have to put up with that kind of pain? What kind of twisted game is this anyway?!

No...she couldn't think about that now. She had to focus on getting back to camp. Hopefully, after she scolds them for being late, Rena could help Elsword instead. I don't think she'll be too happy to head about Amelia though. But Rena is nice. I'm sure she could think of a way to help us somehow. She always would think of a way to help us in these kind of situations. Sometimes, Aisha wonders if she and Elsword are just a burden to her. Maybe it would have been better if they never had met Rena. Then, at least she wouldn't have to put up with this kind of misery. Someone like her shouldn't be living in a dump like this! And yet, despite all of 'this', she can somehow smile and say 'it's okay'.

That's probably the thing that saddens Aisha the most. How? How is it that we've lost our home, we can't see our family, we're trapped here, and yet everything will be fine? Why would someone say such a thing?! There is no way of escaping, so why get our hopes up, and say its fine?!

Because that was the only thing there was to do. Because, maybe then, it would be easier to smile...

There. After what seemed like hours, they found their real 'home'. A couple tents, some baskets half full of food, a bucket of filthy water that is _meant _to be drinkable, and a small stack of wood. And no, they weren't actually going camping. This was home. Aisha helped Elsword to his feet, and watched as he went to his tent. Rena hadn't arrived yet and their was nothing to help him. The best thing Aisha could do was tear off some of the cloth from her jacket and wrap it around the wound, which looked more painful every time she saw it. She would try to at least make soup or something, but she was never the best at cooking. Once again, Rena was the one to do all the work.

The only thing Aisha was feeling now, was misery and guilt. But she had no time for that. She had to keep an eye out for Rena.

* * *

Finally, the sky was dark, and she was here. It didn't take long for Rena to get home and notice the sight before her. Elsword was outside with an arm covered in red, calling out to someone, who seemed to have disappeared again. The bat's gone too. She must have went to that place. She always seems to go there at the worst of times. Though, who can blame her? It must be hard for her to put up with this kind of stuff. Normally, she would act cheerful and excited wherever she went, but ever since they had to live here, it's been a lot harder to talk to her. Sure, you could still have a normal conversation with her, but...

"Elsword. Sit down. Let me help you." Rena was definitely was not happy about this, and would definitely yell at Aisha once she gets home. She even got the money for another day in an actual house. But she still had no idea that, even with the money, there was no way in getting back there. Amelia had ran off somewhere, taking the keys with her, so unless you break in, there is no way of getting inside. Everything had gone horribly wrong today. It didn't help that Aisha left Elsword here alone. She could have at least made sure he would stay in bed. Just a few hours ago, Rena was laughing with a friend, and now she needs to go look for Aisha, and look after Elsword. She still needs to visit Ara today. How could it get worse? Well, anything could happen really. After all...

It's just another average day in Altera.

* * *

**Whaaa...2,000 words...yaayy. This is probably the most I've ever written, and it's still nowhere near as good as some of the other fanfics I've read...ah...I'll keep trying though...**

**I know that Lowe isn't part of Altera, but lets just pretend, just for this story, okay?**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update more soon, but I can get really lazy...hehe**

**Arigatou~**


End file.
